Funds are requested to partially cover the costs of the Gordon Research Conference on Calcium Signaling to be held in Tilton School, Tilton, New Hampshire, USA, from 8-13 July, 2007. Calcium is a ubiquitous intracellular messenger; it is an essential regulator of many cellular processes including fertilization, cell death, sensory transduction, muscle contraction, motility, exocytosis and fluid secretion. Defective calcium signaling is a feature of diverse diseases, including many (e.g. hypertension, immunodeficiencies, and stroke) that are huge socioeconomic burdens. The conference takes place biennially (interleaved with the complementary FASEB meeting) and alternates between Europe and the USA. It provides the premier forum for scientists with diverse interests in the many facets of calcium signaling to review exciting developments in this active area. The program has been selected to include those most active in the field without replicating recent GRC or FASEB meetings. The small size of the meeting (limited to 140 and invariably over-subscribed) and emphasis on interactive discussion ensure lively debate. There are 8 sessions, with chairs selected to promote active discussion, and a plenary lecture. Posters are a key feature (most attendees present); they are presented each afternoon and each session chair will select a poster (8 in total) for presentation as a talk. Throughout the program the aim is to establish the continuity between the assembly and organization of calcium signaling proteins and cellular calcium homeostasis in order to understand the molecular basis of calcium signaling events as well as to understand how these processes can have a role in various diseases. Sessions will be devoted to the organization of sensory and transduction processes as well as membrane receptors, intracellular calcium channels, calcium entry mechanism, mitochondrial calcium metabolism, assembly of calcium channel complexes, and the role of calcium in physiology and disease. These topics are of fundamental importance, widespread interest and immediate relevance to many disease states including neurodegenerative and cardiovascular diseases, aging, cancer, sensory disorders, and immunological diseases. Calcium is a ubiquitous intracellular messenger; it is an essential regulator of many cellular processes including fertilization, cell death, sensory transduction, muscle contraction, motility, exocytosis and fluid secretion. Defective calcium signaling is a feature of diverse diseases, including many (e.g. hypertension, immunodeficiencies, and stroke) that are huge socioeconomic burdens. Thus the topics addressed in this conference are of fundamental importance, widespread interest and immediate relevance to many disease states including neurodegenerative and cardiovascular diseases, aging, cancer, sensory disorders, and immunological diseases. Participants will benefit from presentation of recent and unpublished findings as well as from the detailed discussions. This information should have a positive impact on ongoing research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]